walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane Walsh (Dead Reckoning)
Shane Walsh is the main protagonist in The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. He has been Rick Grimes' partner and best friend since high school. He harbors feelings for Lori Grimes, Rick's wife. He is one of the main members of the survivors that camped outside of Atlanta, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Days before the outbreak, he encountered Rick getting critically injured during a shootout with gang members. Following Rick's shooting, he was in deep shock and forced himself to be the one to tell Lori. As the world went into chaos in the first few days, Shane went in his patrol car to a domestic disturbance at the Taylor residence while assisting Leon over the radio about his situation with Robb Spanner. After, he meets up with a neighbor named Mrs. Heller who gives him information on the Taylor problem, she also appears to be hurt, but when asked she says a teenager, who seemed to be pale, attacked her and she scraped her arm on a mailbox. He then told Mrs. Heller to get into the patrol car, after hearing a gunshot in the Taylor house. He then goes into the house, finding his ex-girlfriend, Patty Taylor's, boyfriend, Paul, was shot dead by her father, Gary Taylor. They have a chase throughout the house, then at the end they talk, Gary calms down, and Shane takes him to the police station, after taking Mrs. Heller to her house. There, they talk about if to put Gary in Robb's cell or not. If you cuff him, he'll be killed by Robb, if you don't he'll live. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department The police officers then watch the broadcast, which states that there is a rapidly spreading illness. Patty then shows up covered with blood but she asks for her father. She says she ran into some tree branches, but is believed to be lying. It is said by Patty that Paul had a burning fever all day and was in bed, and when he woke up he was crazy, and tore up the bedroom. Gary then grabs his shotgun to scare Paul, but Paul attacked Patty, infecting her with the disease. Later, as fellow Deputy Don is about to unlock Gary to put him into the interrogation room, Shane gets a text message from Lori Grimes, saying she's going to check on Rick Grimes at the hospital. He responds, saying "Sit tight, I'll go." At that same moment, Robb tears off a chunk of flesh from Don's neck, and goes for Gary. Shane shoots Robb twice, ending him with a shot to the head. As Shane helps Gary, Leon stands near the two dead bodies. There was a noise coming from the front desk area where Patty was, and Leon goes to investigate and check up on her. Gary then says Robb was "just like Paul." He then says the only way you could kill them was to blow off their head. Seconds later, Leon is heard screaming and Shane runs to assist him. He finds Patty on top of Leon trying to bite him. Now zombified, Patty is pushed away by Shane and shot, dead. With Robb, Patty, and Don dead, he sends a text message to Lori saying "On my way over, do not leave home." Shane leaves, going to get Rick at the hospital, Leon says he wants to stay in King County, while Shane tells Gary to get to Atlanta. As he drives off, Leon waves good bye, Gary at his side. In the shadows, Don then comes behind Leon about to attack him, possibly infecting him. Leaving Gary Taylor's fate unknown. After leaving police station and heading to hospital his story is picked-up again in TV Series when he meets Rick Grimes.For further details see: :Main Article: Shane Walsh (TV Series) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Robb Spanner (Zombified) *Leon Basset (Caused, Determinant) *Patty Taylor (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Patty Taylor Patty is Shane's ex girlfriend. When Patty comes to the police station, Shane can either accuse her dad for murder or be kind or reminisce about their relationship. Shane was very shocked and saddened over Patty's death. Gary Taylor Their relationship is based on player's decisions. If Shane decides to lock him in cell, Gary will be hostile to him telling him he doesn't trust him. If player chooses not lock him in cell, Gary will be thankful to him. If Gary makes till the end of the game, Shane feels sorry for his loss. Leon Basset Shane and Leon had stable relationship. Don (Dead Reckoning) Shane and Don seemed to have stable relationship.Shane was very shocked over his death. Trivia *Shane is one of the only characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comics, TV Series, Dead Reckoning, Assault, and the Social Game. *He is the only character in Dead Reckoning to be confirmed alive. Walsh, Shane Category:Dead Reckoning Characters Category:Dead Reckoning Walsh, Shane Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Player Character Category:Forever Alone Category:Alive